


PDA

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gaining Experience, M/M, Modern AU, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Being with Jamie feels so good and right that Mako can’t believe he’s here sometimes.   Nothing prepared him for having Jamie here, in the flesh, close enough to touch.  Hookups had none of the intensity or passion of his relationship with Jamie.  Nothing had ever felt so right or visceral.  He doesn’t really know how to say any of this, or even if he should, so he tries to make Jamie feel wanted and valued in other ways.





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArmsShanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmsShanks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gaining Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920895) by [ArmsShanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmsShanks/pseuds/ArmsShanks). 



> This was part of a trade I did with Shanks! [She drew some Flux art for me](http://sillyscrunchy.tumblr.com/post/171403028570/armatages-a-trade-with-sillyscrunchy-from-her) and I wrote some GE boys for her :)

Being with Jamie feels so good and right that Mako can’t believe he’s here sometimes.  Discord never prepared Mako for this.  Even chatting frequently with voice, Mako never expected to have such an acute emotional reaction to hearing Jamie’s laughter echo through the house.  The photos, especially the most recent ones didn’t do the cut of his jaw, the sharpness of his smile, or the color of his eyes true justice.  Nothing prepared him for having Jamie here, in the flesh, close enough to touch.  Hookups had none of the intensity or passion of his relationship with Jamie.  Nothing had ever felt so right or visceral.  He doesn’t really know how to say any of this, or even if he should, so he tries to make Jamie feel wanted and valued in other ways.  

When they watch TV together, Jamie tends to lounge.  Mako scoots closer and lets Jamie’s foot rest in his lap, or pats his thigh to let Jamie know it’s an open pillow.  

On the mornings Mako is off from work, Jamie will occasionally wake up first.  When Mako finds him at the computer or the dining table, he closes his hand around the nape of his neck and leans down to kiss his hair.  Jamie stops whatever he’s doing, no matter how deep he seems into practicing his letters or jerkily playing minesweeper left-handed to beam up at Mako.  He usually scrunches his lips up for a kiss, and Mako smiles and happily complies.

When they leave the house, Jamie clings to Mako when they ride his bike, or touches his arm to get his attention.  Mako has made a habit of holding onto some corner of Jamie’s clothing.  He gets distracted easily, and now that his primary reason for having a phone lives with him, Jamie tends to forget to charge it or forget it altogether, which means losing him in a crowd can take hours to remedy.  

Mako rests his arm across Jamie’s chairs when they sit next to each other.  Their knees touch frequently when they sit at tables and, occasionally, Jamie will hook his foot behind Mako’s when his leg starts getting jittery.  A little footsie distracts it pretty easily.

Mako has thought about kissing Jamie when they’re out in public, but he doesn’t have the nerve for it, so he touches and holds and loves Jamie until it’s second nature to always have a hand on him.  It’s second nature to scratch Jamie’s back through his shirt, to press against him in lines and play with the shaggy hair at the nape of his neck with his fingertips whenever possible.

He didn’t think it was a problem. He thought Jamie would let him know if he was uncomfortable.

One of Mako’s coworkers brings up his addiction to touching Jamie during drinks after work.  Jamie reacts…

Well.  He gets tense and quiet and the only reason Mako notices is because his hand is touching Jamie’s shoulder and Jamie’s stump pulls back from where it had been resting on Mako’s stomach.  A spike of defensiveness floods Mako, even though he doesn’t give two shits about what his coworkers think.  

“Fuck off,” he grunts.  He wants to pull Jamie closer in the bar’s booth, but if he’s uncomfortable with touching after the comment, Mako doesn’t want to make it worse.  

A couple other guys weigh in on the matter, agreeing and chuckling about how sweet they are.  The jerk who brought it up laughs and drinks his beer, the picture of, “didn’t intend anything,” which doesn’t mean as much when he’s brushing off making Jamie uncomfortable about one of Mako’s favorite pastimes.

The chatter of the bar and his coworkers surrounds them, but it’s too quiet for Mako because Jamie hasn’t said anything since Mako’s coworker opened his big mouth. He’s in a different world.

“Jamie…” Makos says, gently squeezing his shoulder.

Jamie jerks his head around, the fakest smile Mako’s ever seen spreading his lips.  “Yeah?” Jamie chirps.  

Mako wants to kiss him.  Fuck everyone around them, he wants Jamie to know that touching is okay, but he doesn’t.  He drops his hand to Jamie’s back and rubs gently.  “Do you want to head home?” Mako asks.

Jamie grabs his drink and drains the last of it.  “Yeah, I’m bushed,” he says, and he leans forward, but before he can actually put his weight on Mako, he seems to catch himself and brings his hand over to push Mako’s drink toward him.

Mako purses his lips, but picks up the pink and purple cocktail and drains it.  He tosses a tip on the table before sliding out of the booth.  His coworkers wave at him and say their goodbyes.  Mako raises his hand at them before shoving his hands in his pockets as Jamie shuffles out of the booth and joins him.

Once they’re out on the sidewalk, it feels like there’s too much space between them, and Mako pulls his right hand out of his pocket to gently touch Jamie’s lower back. Jamie jumps a bit at the sudden touch, but Mako rubs his hand up and down his back rather than pulling away.

Jamie looks like there’s something he really wants to say.  Mako doesn’t know if it’s the dinner foot traffic or if Jamie just doesn’t know how to say what he wants, but he can't stand the silence.

“Fifty-fifty,” Mako says for the first time in a long while.

Jamie’s eyes jump up to Mako’s and he smiles ruefully before letting out a laugh and running his hand through his hair.  “Uh… I made that weird,” he says.

“No, he did,” Mako says firmly, not about to let Jamie deflect.

Jamie shrugs, but Mako pats the middle of his back firmly to let him know that that’s not an acceptable conclusion to the -fifty.

“I just…” Jamie stops walking and Mako shifts them out of the flow of traffic to stop with him.  “I fucking hated PDA,” he says, shrugging.

Mako raises a brow and slowly begins to remove his hands from Jamie, but both of the younger man’s arms come up and he grabs Mako’s hand and brings it back to him firmly.   
  
“I don’t hate it _now_ ,” Jamie tells him.  “I dunno I just used to think PDA was the most annoying thing?  Watching people being stupidly in love, making out on benches or in cars and groping all over the place was so damn…” he pauses and works for the words for a second.  “I fucking hated how it made me think about shit I didn’t want to think about.  Reminded me I was alone and lonely and real fucking confused about sexuality and stuff that I normally didn’t care about… I just didn’t fucking _know_ ,” Jamie spews, his hand still on Mako’s and the touch seems to help as he works his way up Mako’s hand to his wrist and rubs his thickly muscled arm.  “I mean, I’m the textbook definition of indecent, but that shit just made me feel… off.”

Mako hums and massages Jamie’s shoulder gently.  He’s not trying to point out how funny that sounds while Jamie—leaning, tactile, clinging Jamie— pets his arm.

“But uh… I guess that was just until you,” Jamie says, his cheeks tingeing pink and his eyes dropping nervously.

Mako smiles and brings his hand up to cup Jamie’s cheek, petting the freckles with his thumb and so, so tempted to kiss him.  “So you’re okay?” Mako asks.

Jamie nods and cups the back of Mako’s hand in his own.  “I’m fine, just… didn’t realize we were so… uh…”

“Gross and in love?” Mako asks.

Jamie turns his face into Mako’s palm and makes an embarrassed noise.  Mako smirks and wraps his other arm around Jamie, drawing him into a warm hug and pressing a kiss to his hair.  

“Can tone it down if you want,” Mako offers, rocking Jamie back and forth.  “Or stop.”

Jamie jerks back so quickly his head smacks into Mako’s jaw.  Mako grunts and Jamie murmurs a soft, “fuck,” as he rubs the back of his head, then a quick, “shit, sorry, sorry…” when he realizes that Mako is hurt too.  “I don’t want to stop,” he tells Mako.  “I just didn’t realize what a fucking hypocrite I was being, that’s all.  It made me feel self conscious and dumb…”

Mako grunts and rests his hand on Jamie again, hoping it comes off as encouraging.  Now that Jamie’s on a roll talking about what was bugging him, he doesn’t really want to interrupt.  Not that he is totally sure what to say at this point...

Jamie makes a frustrated noise and sighs.  “I’m really happy when I’m with you.  I don’t know why I even fucking reacted, this is _dumb_.”

“ ’s not dumb,” Mako says with a frown.  “It was bothering you.”

Jamie shrugs like it doesn’t matter and Mako huffs, but he doesn’t withdraw his hand from Jamie’s shoulder.  

They stand in silence for a while and Mako can tell that Jamie’s got something rattling around in his head like a goddamned ping pong ball.

When he finally decides to say something, though, Jamie leans up and kisses him.   

Mako’s hand clenches in Jamie’s shirt and he brings his other hand up quickly to encourage the affection, cupping Jamie’s cheek but not dragging him forward.  Fuck anyone walking down the sidewalk because this is _Jamie_ and he needs this right now.

Jamie’s tongue slides against Mako’s lips and he gently nudges Jamie back to press him against the wall, to show him it’s okay. He parts his lips to taste Jamie and then draws away, slow and calm so that he doesn’t get spooked into thinking he did something wrong.

“I love you,” Mako murmurs before pressing a more chaste kiss to Jamie’s lips.  “Think if we can make out on the sidewalk, I can hold your hand down the street?” he asks.

Jamie’s face is red and he looks supremely uncomfortable, but he nods.  Mako smiles, petting his warm cheek.  “Don’t have to snog on the street if you don’t want to, but anyone who bitches about us holding hands or touching isn’t worth our time, right?” 

“Right,” Jamie agrees.

Mako takes half a step back and Jamie wiggles out onto the sidewalk again.  He offers Mako his hand and Mako takes it, pressing a kiss to his hair and nuzzling him as they begin walking back down the street, ignoring the furtive, quickly redirected glances of those they pass.


End file.
